1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion technique.
2. Related Art
Techniques for detecting light using a photoelectric conversion element including a semiconductor layer have been proposed in the related art. For example, JP-A-2014-78651 discloses a photoelectric conversion element in which a photoelectric conversion layer intervenes between a lower electrode and an upper electrode. In the manufacturing process of the photoelectric conversion element, a conductive layer serving as the lower electrode of the photoelectric conversion element is first formed over the entire face of a substrate, and a covering layer of a semiconductor material is formed on the surface of the conductive layer. Then, the covering layer is patterned into an island shape using a manufacturing technique such as etching to thereby form the semiconductor layer of the photoelectric conversion element, and thereafter, the lower electrode of the photoelectric conversion element is formed by patterning the conductive layer.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2014-78651, the conductive layer (lower electrode) underlying the covering layer is in an exposed state in the step of patterning the covering layer. Hence, a conductive material is dissociated from the conductive layer due to, for example, adhesion of an etching solution used for patterning the covering layer, and thus there is a possibility that the conductive material adheres to the surface or side face of the semiconductor layer and forms the path of a leakage current.